A patient with severe factor VII deficiency will be undergoing wisdom tooth extraction under blood product support a new factor VII concentrate. We propose to study the half life and recovery of factor VII in this patient. He is unusual in that he expresses a dysfunctional factor IX which we propose to characterize in future studies.